Sometimes You Just Know
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: "Sometimes you just when you meet the right person. You know you're going to screw it up, and you know you're going to fix it". A short 1shot inspired by a Tweet!


**Hi there, this is a 1shot inspired by a tweet from the awesome 1shootingstar78. She suggested the title & this is what my mind came up with!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you to 1shootingstar78 for her awesomeness!**

**Happy Birthday to the amazing kelly2727! Hope you all enjoy her 1shot posted today too! **

**Sometimes, you just know.**

Thirty seconds.

One, two, three... twelve... nineteen, twenty-nine, thirty.

That's all it took.

One look, and thirty seconds.

But by now, he should have guessed that it was how things worked when it came to her.

Thirty seconds of her persistence in the locker room after she tackled him had him intrigued and wanting more.

Her sassy nature and gullible attitude had him hook line and sinker when she stood up to him that day, even though she flinched a few times.

It took him a lot of thirty second moments to figure her out, and himself out, but now it took thirty seconds to think one word.

Stupid.

When Oliver asked him if he was happy and told him not to miss his chance Sam had no idea what to expect until he looked up and she stood there at the other end of his line of vision.

Right next to Collins.

It was Frank and Noelle's wedding and he had been put through the ringer, forcibly surviving a day that went wrong from the moment his eyes opened. But seeing her made it all feel worth it. Made it feel better.

Sam focused his undivided attention on Andy as she arrived with Collins, a slight dull ache taking over his chest as he watched her let out a light smile at something Collins said only for her ears.

She looked good, looked happy. Looked okay.

Until she looked up at him and caught him staring.

Then she looked like she'd rather be somewhere else even though she was smiling his way. It however didn't meet her eyes, or light up her face, it was forced an only half hearted. But- it was there.

That was the thirty seconds it took for him to realize what felt wrong since he got up this morning. What had been poking his gut and telling him that something was off all day, something was missing.

It was her.

She should be here with him, be holding his hand and stealing sips of champaign from his glass.

Those thirty second were all it took for him to know what a colossal mistake he'd made and what he had lost when he let her go.

Sam blinked, and Andy looked away before Collins noticed the awkward moment between the two of them and led her away.

Sam looked down and away, he didn't want to openly sit and watch what he didn't have the right to watch anymore.

Sometime later the dance floor was opened and Noelle called out to everyone to join them as Frank twirled her around.

He'd avoided seeking Andy out after he saw her arrive, it was less painstaking that way.

"Got an open spot on your dance card?"

A sweet voice drew Sam's attention and he looked up to find Celery hovering just behind him.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her, in the few hours he'd seen her here with Oliver, he'd noticed how happy Oliver looked for the first time in a really long time.

"Sure" Sam abandoned his drink on the bar and followed her to the dance floor.

His mind raced over to Andy's _'I'll save you a dance'_ and he couldn't help but wish that she had been serious. The sarcasm in her tone told him that she hadn't been, but wishful thinking was innocent. Right?

Celery was a good dancer, she matched his pace well and he managed to not stand on her feet.

As the song died down, Celery did a little curtsy thing and Sam bowed his head. When he looked up Oliver and Andy came to stop next to them, Andy looking down, then to the side as their awkwardness enveloped the people surrounding them.

"Thanks McNally, Sammy your turn". Oliver gave Andy a small shove and she tripped two steps forward looking at Sam like she was about to panic.

"My turn?" Sam asked it as a question but Oliver nodded and swept Celery away leaving them standing in the middle of the dance floor.

To prevent it becoming any more awkward, Sam held his hand out and surprisingly- Andy took it.

Sam led Andy around the floor with ease, she was a pretty good dancer and he wondered how they had never danced like this before.

She was tense for the first few cords of the song, but when Sam pulled her that tiny fraction closer she leaned into him and relaxed.

Holding onto Andy when the tune changed, Sam wasn't willing to let her go just yet.

Maybe it was the three whiskey's he'd had, or maybe it was because he came alone.

Oh crap, who was he kidding?

He didn't want to let her go because he had an excuse to hold onto her now, even if it was way beyond wrong.

Andy complied, and let him take her around the dance floor to a second song before Sam made another mistake.

When the second song ended, he looked down at her as she looked up. Seeing what he saw burning so brightly in her eyes he knew that they weren't done yet. It wasn't over.

Sam looked away trying to regain some of his composure before he said the wrong thing, so he lifted his gaze over her shoulder and saw Collins approaching.

Taking one last look at Andy, he leaned into her hair and inhaled deeply. Then Sam said one sentence to her.

"You know I'm gonna dance at your wedding right?".

Just like that, he was gone.

Hours later, Andy was standing with Traci watching Frank and Noelle leave.

She had seen the whole thing on the dance floor, and asked about it but Andy just shrugged. She had no idea what Sam was playing at.

But she had no idea what he meant either.

"If I said I'd dance at your wedding, would you be okay with it?" Andy blurted as they started a slow walk back inside.

"Depends".

"On?" Andy stopped and turned to look at Traci.

"How you said it".

"If I growled it out in your ear?" Andy tried to act normal, but she was so failing.

"Oh my God. Is that what Sam said?" Traci shrieked.

"Ssshh. Yeah, he said that".

"Like growled it into your ear? Or just said it?".

"Um, growled".

"So?" Andy asked impatiently when Traci kept quiet.

"Just a theory, but you're in trouble"

Traci walked back inside on her own leaving Andy still without any answers.

...

Life after that didn't get any easier.

Sam kept his distance, and he kept Marlo too. He seemed more edgy and abrupt and abrasive than he had been before. But Andy let it slide.

Nick... Nick was complicating things and confusing her even more.

He tried taking stealthy steps forwards at any opportunity, and she was having trouble keeping her head clear.

Until, she just couldn't anymore.

What was the point anyway? Sam was really happy with Marlo, so why should she wait for something that wasn't going to happen?

Simple, she didn't.

She stopped waiting.

Life became bearable after that, do-able until everything came crashing down when Kevin Ford walked into the barn, pulled a gun and aimed it at Nick's head before shooting Sam.

The minutes that ticked by after that felt surreal. They felt like someone else's life.

In the ambulance Andy came clean, and told Sam how she felt even though it may have been forced to her lips because she really thought that this just might be her last chance to tell him.

Nick let her go in his own way, Andy not even able to comprehend it as he asked the Doctor to let her be the one person that got to see Sam.

She ended up in the ER watching Sam's life ebb away as he gave up the fight to live.

He had stopped breathing in the ambulance, and he coded in the Er and it felt like he wasn't coming back. She briefly entertained thoughts that maybe it was because she said those three little words before he just stopped breathing.

Just before the Doctor was meant to call Sam's time of death the smallest beep made Andy's heart keep beating too as Sam's heart monitor registered a flicker of hope.

That had been a week ago.

He was still unconscious, like he didn't want to wake up, but still she was here everyday.

Frank had given her a few days off and she hadn't moved from Sam's bedside until those few days were gone and she had to return to work.

These days she came by before shift, during lunch and after shift. And yet, Sam still remained lost in limbo.

He had improved, and should have woken up, he just didn't look like he was ready to just yet.

The start to today had been the same, stop by before work. Now that shift was over, she was back in her chair next to his bed.

Andy was lost in thought when she suddenly looked up to find Sam looking back at her.

It took about thirty seconds for it to register that he was awake, but when it did Andy smiled and started crying at the same time. It was in complete contradiction to each other but she didn't care.

"Hi" she finally managed to say as she stood up and leaned closer.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said, his voice raspy.

Andy took a step back and peered at him unsure of what he really meant. His tone was clipped and short, and it kind of burned through her.

"You got shot" she said in a voice that sounded so small.

"I know" Sam knew that he sounded cold, but he'd had ten minutes to run everything through his mind while watching her stare off into space.

"But I'm okay, so you don't need to be here" Sam said after thinking it through for a second time.

Andy's face creased up and she got the puppy just died look that Sam was seeing grace her face too often in recent history.

Well it had been when it had anything to do with him. She was different with Collins, she looked really happy. That's why he gave her the whole _'I can't be here with you anymore'_ speech before saying _'I gotta go'._ He just never guessed that by saying 'I gotta go' that he was about to be shot minutes later.

"I..." Andy was incapable of even talking. Her eyes were watery and he knew that she was about to start crying again, but he had to do this.

If he wasn't here right now, if he'd died in that ambulance after hearing her say what she had, he would have died a happy man, even if he knew that she would have been left behind devastated.

But he didn't die, and it was time to let her go so that she could be happy without having to look over her shoulder and see him watching in the distance.

"Andy, you need to go" Sam said it more firmly this time.

She looked like he was tearing her heart out, but this was the only way that either of them would ever get to where they wanted to go.

Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his pillow as he let out a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Seconds later Oliver walked in and looked back towards the door and then at Sam. "Was that?" He asked but stopped when he saw Sam's face.

"Did you um, just...?".

"Screw it up?" Sam asked dryly.

He didn't wait for Oliver to say anymore, he answered his own question with a "Yup".

"What happened to missing her?" Oliver almost looked mad asking that. "What happened to wanting more? Sammy, she's been here every day since you got shot waiting for you to wake up so that she can ... I dunno, fix it?".

Sam let out a heavy sigh. Oliver obviously didn't see Collins as a problem. He had seen that two second **be safe** kiss she gave Collins at the barn before any of this happened. It was when he knew that she was happy. He saw her PDA as a significant sigh of that fact, something she hadn't really ever done with him.

"Wait, you're jealous" Oliver chuckled.

"Am not" Sam said sounding like he was sulking.

"You are" came the clever reply. "But I'm glad you're back with us".

"We have reports of an injured off duty Officer at Memorial, any units in the vicinity?" Dispatch suddenly asked over Oliver's radio. He had an extra shift and stopped here on his way out to patrol.

"Dispatch, 1510, copy that. Any details on that incident?". Oliver radioed feeling like he was going to regret it.

"Off duty officer in a hit and run in the parking lot. Medics found her badge, she's being taken to the ER. Can you respond?".

Sam's heart stopped.

Andy.

"Copy, I'll check it out" Oliver radioed in before turning to leave when he noticed Sam trying to get up.

"Where are you going?". As if he needed to ask Sam that question.

"It's her, we both know that" Sam said as he ripped the IV out of his arm and let the fluid seep out all over the bed. He just hoped that his legs would carry him to the ER.

Oliver took one look at Sam and doubled back. If it was her, Sammy would never forgive him if he left him here.

Sam was unsteady on his feet, but his legs were holding him up enough to walk with a little help from Oliver.

When they made it down to the ER, Sam held his breath as Oliver left him standing outside the door and went in alone. Sam's feet stopped moving, they wouldn't carry him any further.

Oliver disappeared behind a curtain and thirty seconds later he emerged with Andy right next to him.

Sam's hand moved out to the wall, he needed to steady himself when relief washed over him and he saw that she was okay.

His presence remained undetected as she exchanged words with Oliver until he looked Sam's way and her eyes followed.

She visibly sighed before handing something to Oliver, saying a few words and moving to leave.

Oliver was looking at him like he was expecting more, expecting Sam to react while he just stood there watching Andy getting ready to go.

As Andy turned around to step away Sam's voice called out her name as he took a few uncertain steps towards her.

She stopped before taking another step away.

"Andy, wait".

"What Sam?" She spun to face him, traces of annoyance across her face.

"I'm sorry". Sam kept taking steps closer. A few heads had turned and were focused on them, but he didn't care.

"Don't be" Andy mumbled.

"I screwed it up again" Sam said letting out a dry laugh.

"Sam,". She looked so fragile.

"I..." Sam had no idea what to say, but he had to say something. "You okay?".

Great, that was the best that he could come up with?

"Fine". Andy moved to leave, but Sam had the feeling that if she did, this was the end.

"How's Collins?" Had he just said that? Was that the best he could do if he wanted to keep her here long enough to talk?

"That's what this is about?" Andy shed her sweetness, a flash of her fire coming out as she took the remaining few steps towards him.

Sam looked down, that was the last thing he had ever wanted to say to her. He had no right to charter any kind of conversation in that direction, not after he made the first move by moving on as soon as she was out of sight.

"He's fine Sam, great. He's back on tour, shipped out the day after you ended up here, so I'd say he's really good".

Ouch.

"I didn't mean...".

"Then what did you mean Sam?". She was fuming. She was mad. "Or are you going to just cover that up too before telling me to leave? Well, you don't have to- I'm going".

"Don't" Sam said not even recognizing his own voice. "Stay?".

"What?".

His request seemed to render her speechless.

"I didn't start this right". Sam said taking another shot at getting through her defenses.

"You started this by pushing me away Sam. Again, just like you did in the past" Andy rolled her lip between her teeth and looked at Oliver who shrugged. He wasn't about to get involved in this. This was their war to wage, but that didn't mean he was missing out on his ringside seats.

"This started, when you walked away". Sam fired back.

"Yeah, I screwed it up, over and over and over. But if you gave me any clue as to what you wanted I wouldn't have pushed you away when you got so close"

Andy stared at him as his tone rose an octave. He was getting mad at himself and he just couldn't help it.

"I never got close because you never let me" Andy countered.

"You got closer than anyone else has, ever". Sam let his voice drop, his words brutally honest even though they were whispered.

"Until it wasn't good enough anymore and you left me standing in the rain" Andy's voice reminded him of how many times he'd been cold towards her.

"Because you left me no choice" it came out a bit forceful, unintended to sound like the slap in the face it made her feel.

"I left you no choice? I tried to be there Sam, I tried to talk to you even after that night, but you just wouldn't listen, wouldn't open up enough for me to understand what was going on inside your head".

"But you knew anyway. You know me better than anyone else, and you knew how I felt about you. I told you". Sam was thankful that there was a wall close enough to him for him to reach out and hold on to. He felt like if he didn't let it hold him up he wouldn't be standing much longer.

"But you took it back when the grenade didn't go off. You covered it up and then you tried to take that back and it failed because I left anyway".

"I was scared okay. The way you looked at me, and then said 'Sam, I'm holding a bomb' didn't exactly tell me that you felt the same way. Or that you felt anything anymore".

"So you took it back? Great Sam".

"Andy, if you turned around and asked me to take the grenade I would have. If I could have traded places with you I would have, but I'm not sorry I said what I did that day. I meant it".

Andy was still standing a few feet away looking at him like she was facing unbearable torture. Half the ER was standing watching them, along with Oliver but he didn't care because none of them mattered.

"You know when my moment was? The one that made me feel loved and known?" Sam took a breather as he pushed off the wall and stood a little taller. "It was every single time I held your hand. It was every time I woke up and you were still there. It was in every smile you gave me and every time I heard you laugh".

There, he'd said it. Said what had been on his mind from the first day he met her.

Andy's resolve was slipping, he could see it but she still had so many underlying questions floating in her eyes.

"And Marlo?" In two seconds she went from warming up to ice cold.

"That wasn't... It was another mistake Andy. It wasn't going anywhere...". Sam heard himself and kept quiet because saying that wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Look I'm sorry, and I can't take what I did back. I would do anything to change the past, but I can't".

Andy started chewing on her lip, an indication that she was either thinking or biting her words back.

"The night of Frank and Noelle's wedding you came in and I took one look at you and I knew I'd made a mistake. I knew that I'd broken us beyond repair. And when we danced you got this look on your face, like maybe I still had a chance. But then I paid attention and I saw how happy you were with Collins even after I admitted that I missed you, that I was still thinking about more- with you" Sam took a deep breath and glanced Oliver's way. His longtime friend looked so proud of him right now.

"Why did you say you'd dance at my wedding?" Andy whispered really quietly.

"It was my way of telling you that it wasn't over, that I wouldn't give up". Sam admitted.

"Sam, you're meant to say that when you're happy for someone, when you see them happy with someone else". She'd googled the meaning of that expression and that was the general term behind it. Traci had not really given her an answer that helped that night, so she hit the internet in search of the meaning as soon as she walked into her condo.

"I know, and I meant that. After I said it. But when I said it I meant that I was going to fight for you until there was nothing left to fight for because it was too late and there was no going back".

"Would you go back?". Andy's voice held a slight waiver asking him that question.

"No. Even after everything, no I wouldn't". Sam was honest, he really wouldn't if he was ever given the chance. Undoing them, erasing her- he didn't want that ever.

Andy's eyes furrowed into slits as she still kept her gaze fixed on him.

"When I said that I couldn't be at the barn with you anymore, I meant that too. But in the ambulance when you said...when you told me your story and how you felt, I felt like all of this was worth it. Worth hearing you say that".

Andy's lips rolled over her teeth as she dropped her face forwards so that it would be obscured from Sam's view.

"You said goodbye Sam, you said that leaving was the only good thing you could do..." Sam had an idea of where this was going to go.

"And then you put us on hold to do your job and you got shot. You nearly died Sam, after that I thought it was goodbye. I thought that it was over and that you weren't coming back". Emotion clouded her voice as she said the last few lines.

"But I didn't" was the only logical thing that he could say.

"And next time? What happens when...". Andy cut her sentence short, she wasn't ready to say that. Even thinking it gave her the chills. It seemed like whatever she wanted to say would be out of place like she had no right to finish that sentence.

Looking around the ER Sam noticed the collection of faces still watching them as they finally got things out in the open.

"All I'm asking for is another chance. Five minutes to really talk?" Sam hoped that she would reach out and take hold of the line he was throwing at her because right now he was facing a loosing battle.

"So we can go through all of this again?" Andy's defenses were slammed back up and her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at Sam.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. He shouldn't have expected her to react any differently after what he'd done.

"It wasn't just you Sam, it was me too. I screwed up, and I'm sorry. But watching you nearly die, that was worse than anything you could ever do or say. I can't do that again".

Sam looked her way, sadness creeping over her features like shadows.

But, there was something else there too.

The same look he saw her wearing in the ambulance.

It was the look she got when she was wearing her heart on her sleeve, or what was left of it anyway.

"It was like you said goodbye..."

"I," Sam knew that he had to choose his words carefully. "It was goodbye, but not like it turned out. I was trying to let you go Andy".

"Why? So you could make this harder? Like now?".

"No". Sam said the single word and took a small, rough step forwards. "That was me giving you what I wanted you to have. What you deserved. What I thought you wanted. That was before you said anything in the ambulance".

In that moment it seemed to make sense to her. He had said those words to her at the barn so that he could let her go, because even though they weren't together, he hadn't been able to really move on. He let her go because he thought it was what she wanted, it was before he knew how she still felt. And now, she understood that.

"You did all that because of Nick?" Okay, so maybe she didn't quite understand it.

"Andy, I did it because of you". Her stunned expression told him that he was making things worse. "I didn't know how you felt, that you felt anything anymore until you told me in the ambulance. I thought it changed, that maybe you hated me for what I did".

"I hated myself Sam". She just had to let that out.

"I hated that I didn't try harder, that I let you put all that time and space between us when you knew how much I hate time and space. I hated that I became my mother, and that I did the one thing I asked you never to do. That it was so easy to walk away even though...". Andy's voice cracked and Sam knew that it was only a matter of time before her tears were more than just lingering in her eyes as they were blinked back.

Sam arched an eyebrow and silently asked her to finish that sentence. He just had a gut feeling that whatever she had cut off would be important.

"Even though all I wanted was you. All I wanted was us back".

Sam felt like he could breathe again although he still had the nagging feeling of idiocy clinging to him.

"I only wanted you to leave now because I don't want to hold you back" he knew that she'd get that he meant that statement in terms of any kind of relationship she had with Collins.

"You are such an idiot Sam. I only ever wanted to stay". She flashed him a small smile but this time he could tell that she was holding back a huge grin. One that would light the room up.

"Then..". Sam was about to add stay on when a hand tapped his shoulder and he looked back to find one really angry looking nurse standing behind him with a wheelchair.

"Officer Swarek" she looked down pointedly at the chair and Sam shrugged. He knew that he was in trouble for leaving his room the way he had, but checking that Andy was okay was more important than anything in that moment.

Sam turned to Andy who seemed to find the moment amusing. She nodded and he felt really ridiculous when he actually noticed the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown.

Great.

The nurse cleared her throat and Andy nodded again so Sam sat down in the wheelchair and allowed himself to be taken back to his room.

Barely inside, his Doctor arrived and he was given a thorough examination behind a closed door that he kept glancing at.

He had expected Andy to be right behind him but up until now, she hadn't arrived.

When the Doctor was done, he gave Sam a brief run down of his injury as well as a stern warning in terms of overdoing anything right now.

When the Doctor left Sam found Oliver's face in the doorway and alarm bells went off besides the fact that Oliver was smiling.

"She'll be back" Oliver said stepping closer to the chair before sitting down in it. "Feels good right?"

"What?"

"Knowing they love you back".

Sam had to smile at Oliver's statement. It really did feel good.

"Proud of you Brother" Oliver turned serious and Sam guessed that he wasn't done with whatever he had to say. "You went after her". Ah, that made sense. Sam wasn't really the kind of guy that chased after a skirt, never had been.

But with her he had an undeniable need to.

"She came after me the first time" Sam said and turned to find Oliver giving him a look that told him that he already knew that.

"So what now?" Oliver asked and waited.

"No idea" Sam replied because he really didn't have a clue.

Andy came back a while later, Sam could smell that she'd had a shower as soon as she opened the door after a light rap on the door.

"Hi" she said and held her hand up in a slight wave. She was nervous.

Sam said "Hey" and sat up straighter as she came closer.

She held out a bag that smelled like food and he was sure the drinks were coffee.

She set them down and then busied herself with retrieving cartons from the bag.

Sam sat watching her the entire time, his eyes not moving from her.

"So you came back" he stated slightly surprised. He was in honesty expecting her to back out and not return.

She blushed and dropped her gaze.

"Yeah" was all she said and he knew that he didn't really give much up with the statement.

"Thank you". He hoped that would help ease the moment because she looked tense again.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam shifted up across the bed and patted the top of the covers. He wanted her to sit a little closer.

She did sit down, but she was very restrained.

"How'd you know?... You know; about me?" Sam had no idea what he was expecting to hear in answer to that, he was just hoping that it would help him get into her head.

"About you?". Andy echoed the end of his question.

"That it was a good idea to cross those lines with me?"

"I didn't". Andy shifted around looking even more nervous. Her hands were fidgety in her lap and her hair had cast a mask over her face.

"Then, I didn't. But it made sense. I wanted to know, even if I wasn't sure. I'm not sorry I did Sam". She looked up and spoke, her face awash with plenty of emotions. "It was a risk I was willing to take".

She gave him a lopsided grin and he was relieved.

"Do you regret it?".

"What? No, never. Some of the in between yes, but not you".

"Would you erase it if you could?" Sam was surprising himself with his questioning, but it was questions he needed answers to.

"No. Not even after everything went so sideways".

Andy took a breath and then turned the tables on him. "Would you?". She looked conflicted asking that.

"Nope". And his answer wasn't exactly what he was aiming for.

"Besides, sometimes you just know". He added the last sentence with a smile that made his dimples flare.

"Know what?".

"When you meet the right person. You know you're going to screw it up, and you know you're going to fix it" Sam watched her mind ask herself silent questions. She wanted to know if this was them working on fixing it.

"You just sort of know when you meet the girl you're going to marry. It's just everything in between meeting her and marrying her that takes you by surprise".

Andy went blood red and Sam let out a chuckle. It wasn't hard to tell that he had really answered that question of hers with an answer that she had never seen coming.

"So, what happens now?". Andy's voice barely carried out into the silence between them. She still wasn't sure about them though, and Sam knew that they had a way to go before they were back on track.

"We finish our story". Sam said and Andy let out a light laugh. It was so good to hear that.

"What's today?" Sam asked having no idea what the date was or what day it was.

"Tuesday".

"Are you busy Sunday?".

Andy shook her head. "Off shift".

"Good, how does the park sound?"

That earned him another round of laughter in response. "The park? You want to take me to the park?".

"Yeah, park on Sundays you know". Sam wondered how she would react if she know how the rest of that thought went.

Andy's face showed him that the conversation was turning serious again.

"You that's like a family thing right? Park on Sundays?".

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it was part of what I was thinking about when I was missing you".

"You were thinking about me when you were missing me?". Andy stretched her leg out, Sam wishing that the moment was not losing momentum.

"Yup, you're like a bad cold. Once you get in under the skin, there's no shaking you".

"Sam!". Andy let it out on a giggle.

"Hey, I didn't say that I wanted to shake you loose". Sam turned her face a little to the left so he could really look at her.

"So, this is like us fixing it right? Getting us back?". She asked as soon as Sam moved her face.

"If that's what you want? I...". He couldn't finish that because he didn't even know if the direction they were heading in was one that she wanted to go in. He wanted to say that it was where he wanted it to go, but putting himself out there was kind of hard to do.

"Is that where this should go?" Sam asked deciding to put himself out of his misery.

Andy smiled and then Sam watched her eyes light up at the prospect.

She was twitching her lips together, kind of making him wait for the answer but she didn't need to say a single word for him to know.

"I kinda like the idea of you being around for a really long time" Sam added hoping to solidify his part of the conversation.

"A really long time?". Andy had shifted a little closer, her smile still playing out on her lips.

"Yeah". She was still moving closer, her knee now pressed against the side of his as she scooted even closer.

And just when she leaned closer Sam felt his heart stop. She was inching her face closer to his and right when he thought she was going to kiss him she dodged to the right and leaned over to the bedside table where she grabbed the coffees and then sat back.

Sam let out a sigh and took his coffee when she held it out to him.

She was so going to pay for that stunt...

maybe later on, or in a month or maybe only next year. But it didn't matter because he had all the time in the world to look forward to executing the perfect revenge on her for giving him his heart back before she made it stop in anticipation.

**The End. **

*****thanks for reading! Hope you liked it enough to review?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


End file.
